Shrunk
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Jack updated the Fenton Crammer- but before he can show his family, a ghost steals it and shoots it at them, successfully shrinking all of them to the size of a mere ant. How will they escape? Will Danny's secret be revealed? Read!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes!" Jack cried, throwing his new invention up in the air triumphantly. Maddie looked at her husband with an amused look.

"So, what did you finish doing to it?" Maddie asked sweetly. Jack grinned.

"I modified the crammer so the ghost won't lose it's power, so we can catch it and perform experiments!" Jack said happily, looking at the invention happily. Maddie smiled.

"That's nice, dear." Maddie said, secretly hoping she wouldn't have to fix it one way or another later on. Jack smiled broadly.

"I just can't wait until the kids are home! Then I can blather on about it!" Jack said cheerfully, running up the opt center to put it away for the time being. Maddie only smiled and shook her head as Jack ran up the stairs, his bulk not a factor on his speed.

* * *

"So, Danny, are you going on patrol tonight?" Jazz asked as brother and sister walked home together. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll see if I can get the night off- meaning if I'm lucky, no ghosts will attack." Danny said. Jazz smiled.

"Well, if you do, I'll do my best to keep mom and dad from wondering about your whereabouts."

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny said with a smile as the two walked up the steps to their house, and upon opening the door, Jack nearly jumped on them with excitement.

"YES! YOU GUYS ARE HOME! Now I can rant on about my new invention! Come in the backyard! We'll do some target practice." Jack said, griping onto his son and daughter's wrists, and practically dragged them into the backyard. Sharing a look, Danny and Jazz were worried about what it would be.

Upon getting into the back, Maddie was there. Giving her kids a quick kiss from just being home, she secretly enjoyed the annoyed 'mommm!' that came from both out of embarrassment. Then she looked at Jack.

"Jack, did you forget the invention in the Ops Center?" She asked. Jack stopped, then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. Be right-" He stopped as he turned around, and saw someone-or something- hold the crammer, pointing it at the quartet below. Danny's ghost sense went off, and he gulped.

"Who are you?" Jack shouted up. The ghost didn't say a word, and all it did was push the handle toward 'cram', shrinking all four as they screamed as they shrunk down instantly, and the ghost grinned and disappeared for the meanwhile.

As they shrunk, they all fell down, and Danny's head managed to bump harshly against a small rock on the way down.

He saw long blades of grass in his vision before he fell unconcious...

**OOH, Short start, but I promise this'll be good. Please review! I don't own Danny Phantom!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's head hurt. It felt as if a whale fell on top of it to him. He felt it thumping, and he groaned an 'oww' softly as he tried to blink his eyes open. He saw an orange, blue, and black figure over him as he groaned and finally blinked his eyes open to be focused, and saw it was Jack, Maddie, and Jazz over him, all concerned. Maddie was rubbing her thumb over a nasty bump on Danny's head. She smiled weakly at him.

"You bumped your head on a rock on the way down. Left a nasty bump, but you seem to be alright." Maddie said softly. Danny blinked.

"...Unh?" He asked, confused. Jazz sighed.

"Someone stole the Fenton Crammer, and we were all shrunk down. Your head got hit by a small rock as you fell to the ground." Jazz said. Danny's eyes widened.

_"What?"_ He said sharply. Standing up wobbly, he looked around. It was like he was in a jungle- giant blades of grass hung over their heads, the ground below dark brown with pebbles here and there. He gaped at it, before shaking his head and turning back to his family.

"Well, fantastic...Here. I'll climb up on one of the blades of grass and see how far we are from the house." Danny said, walking over to one of the blades, and began to try to climb on it. Jack came over and gave him a boost, and he finally managed to get to the top, and crawled up to the tip to look around. He saw grass almost endlessly around them like a sprawling jungle, with giant, wooden fencing closing it off at the end. Turning direction around on it, he turned to the west, and saw more sprawling grass, but at the end, the concrete porch. He frowned and jumped down from the blade, and looked at his family.

"Alright, it's west of here. C'mon. We oughta get going." He said, pointing in the direction they needed to go. Maddie looked at him, cocking her head slightly.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright to walk?" She asked. Danny nodded stubbornly, and she sighed again.

"Well, if you show any sign of difficulty, I'm carrying you."

"Fine..." Danny muttered irritably. The group shared a look, and they began to walk, Maddie watching the back, Jack the front, Danny was right behind Jack, and Jazz second-to-last in the line.

Twenty minutes into walking, Jazz finally broke the silence.

"What did you do to the crammer, anyhow?" She asked, a little annoyed. Jack turned and beamed.

"I made it so the ghost doesn't lose it's powers, so we can do a little more experimentation." Jack said happily. Danny blinked, and Jazz smiled.

"Ah...Cool." She said. Jack smiled and face forward again, and Jazz walked up to Danny closer so she could whisper to him.

"Maybe you should tell them. It would get us out of here fast." She whispered quietly. Danny looked at her, then back forward again.

"No...I'm going to do my best to keep the secret for now. I don't think I'm ready to tell them." He whispered back. Jazz frowned.

"But, you know they'd accept you. The reality trip incident? Remember that?" She said, crossing her arms. Danny was about to say something back, but Maddie intervened.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked. Jazz and Danny froze, and both looked at their mother.

"Nothing important, mom." Jazz said nonchalantly. Maddie sighed.

"Well, quiet for now. We don't know who or what is listening." She said. Danny and Jazz nodded, becoming silent.

What they didn't notice was a small mechanical fly hidden in the grass, filming them...

* * *

_...In Skulker's Island..._

Skulker watched the camera he had as the family past by. He smirked.

"I'll get them when they go to unshrink themselves...Not only will Daniel be powerless from the thing, but all of them will be unarmed and exhausted from the way up. Then I'll have the halfa's- and his family's- pelts! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Skulker said, laughing evilly.

* * *

Danny wiped away some sweat from his brow as the group came upon the two inch tall cement porch that seemed the size of a wall to the group.

Walking up to it, Danny jumped up a little higher than the average human, not enough to hopefully make his parents too confused, but enough so he could grip onto the edge of it and pull himself over.

Griping onto the edge of the porch, he pulled up, securing his feet over the edge and over. His family looked up at him as he knelt down from the top.

"Okay, I can jump higher than normal, so you guys give each other a boost, and I'll pull you over the top." He said calmly. "Dad first. He's the heaviest- no offense- so we need both of you down their to try to lift him while I pull him up." Danny said. Maddie and Jazz nodded, and Jack stepped onto Jazz's and Maddie's cupped hands carefully, and Maddie and Jazz winced as they pushed him up, Jack grabbing onto the edge of the porch, making it slightly easier for Maddie and Jazz to push him up as Danny began to pull Jack up, and Jack finally got over. Jack slapped a proud hand on his son's shoulder.

"You're hiding that muscle somewhere, son! That was no easy task." He said, poking at Danny's arm. He stopped upon feeling a thick mass of muscle hidden on his arm, and Jack smiled.

"Hey, Maddie! Jazz! Danny's hidin' muscle!" Jack called.

"WHAT?" He heard Maddie yell, Jazz yelling as well, despite knowing this to hide the knowledge. Maddie instantly jumped up, gripping onto the edge to go look, pulling over and reaching down, grabbing Jazz's wrists and pulling her up, both coming over and examining Danny's arm, which Jack was proudly showing, Danny looking slightly annoyed.

"This is_ my _son! Got plenty 'o muscle, he was just hiding it!" Jack said. Maddie poked his arm as well, and smiled.

"Well, aren't you the tough guy?" She cooed, giving him a hug.

"Mooom...!" Danny whined, embarrassed. His family laughed at him, and finally, they continued, turning to the door. They stared up at the door that was seemingly made for a giant at their size. Maddie sighed.

"Alright, I don't think that's an option. C'mon, let's look for cracks or anything in the wall or door." She said. They all nodded, and began their search around, each taking a certain part of the porch to search.

Turning his head to look cautiously, Danny saw no one was looking his direction. Smirking, his finger had a green smoke around it, and he quickly shaped a sloppy triangle-shaped hole on the wall. The wood fell down, showing he had cut a hole through into the kitchen. He smiled and whistled for his family to come over, getting their attention. They came, and looked curiously at the hole that was there.

"I'll have to cover this hole when we're back to normal." Maddie muttered as they all walked in through the hole.

Little did they know of the dangers waiting for them...

**I don't own DP! Please review! I promise to love you for AT LEAST a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and his family passed through the kitchen, looking up at everything as they passed. Jack was a little bewildered about being this small, and Danny just looked irritated. Danny yawned involuntarily, eyes drooping a little. Maddie looked at him.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked. Danny turned to smile and nod at her.

"I'm fine...Just a little tired. The sooner we turn back to normal, the better." Danny insisted. Maddie frowned worriedly as Danny turned his head back again, hiding fatigue. They walked past the fridge, but it began to glow and shake back and forth. Danny's ghost sense went off, but no one noticed. The family huddled together, Jack in the front of the pack as the fridge slung open, and out came the Lunch Lady in meat form. She glared at them.

"PERISH LIKE THESE PERISHABLE GOODS!" She shouted, throwing a chunk of meat at them. The family jumped out of the way, and all of them ran under the fridge, jumping under it. The Lunch Lady continued to try to pelt them even when under the fridge with meat endlessly. Danny took in a breath.

"LUNCH LADY! THE BOX GHOST HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. The meat stopped. The Lunch Lady turned back into a woman, and knelt down to look at them.

"Wait, what, sweetie?" She asked, becoming sweet. Danny sighed.

"The Box Ghost has a crush on you."

"WHAT? Thank you, sweetie!" The Lunch Lady said, and disappeared. Danny's family blinked at Danny.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, confused. Danny turned and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Uhh...Long, LONG story. I'll explain once we get back to normal." Danny said. His parents nodded, and they came out from under the fridge.

"Huddle, guys. We need to stay close." Jack said, pulling everyone closer to him. They all nodded, and traveled close, keeping eyes out for each other.

They finally reached the living room. The soft bits of carpet were as tall as them, and they did their best to look around, to see where they were going. Danny's eyes flickered worriedly around as they moved.

They all stopped upon hearing a barking sound of a puppy from the lab. Danny's ghost sense went off, this time catching the attention of his parents.

"Danny, what is that?" Maddie asked. Danny sweat and tried to shrug it off.

"Ah...I'm...Cold?" He tried to say.

"But, it's eighty today..." Jack said, scratching his head. Maddie placed a hand on Danny's head, and frowned.

"You're not cold at all. You feel normal. Are you hiding somethin-" She was stopped by seeing a green puppy with black ears run up the stairs, and onto the carpet. The dog seemed to be looking for something as he sniffed the air, then putting his nose down on the ground, and began to approach the group. Jack sucked in a breath.

"No...Body...Move..." Jack said as the dog sniffed over them. Then it wagged it's tail, and, poor Danny, got a large puppy kiss all over him. Then the puppy tilted it's back legs up, lower down as if it wanted to play. Danny sighed as his family giggled at the green slobber covered Danny.

"Aww, Danny! He loves you!" Jazz said, cooing at the dog. Danny only shook the saliva off, and walked up to Cujo, despite his parents telling him to stay back.

"Cujo, sit." He said. Cujo sat down on his rump at that, looking down at Danny.

"Good boy. Cujo, lay down." He commanded. Cujo did as he was told, and Danny's parents stared in shock the giant dog to them would obey Danny.

"Good boy, Cujo." Danny said, rubbing Cujo's cheek a little. Cujo panted happily, wagging his tail. Danny saw his parent's confusion, and looked back up at Cujo.

"Cujo, stay." He said. Cujo sat and watched as Danny went up his parents, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I know you want answers, so, here they are. This IS a ghost dog; he is NOT malevolent. He wanted...Attention one day, so he'll come time and again and want me to play with him. I named him Cujo." Danny said, lying a little. His parents nodded, but Jack continued staring.

"But, this is remarkable control over a ghost- dog or not. So, you say he's harmless?" Jack said, walking up and rubbing Cujo on the cheek. He smiled lightly as Cujo wagged his tail happily, but stopped upon receiving a puppy kiss. Danny and his mom and sister laughed at their poor, slobber covered dad, who looked annoyed. Shaking it off, Jack smiled at the dog. Then Maddie had an idea.

"Danny, do you think since it trusts you so much that we could try to ride it's back?" Maddie asked. Danny shrugged.

"I'll try. Cujo!" He called. Cujo looked at Danny, wagging his tail harder, excitedly.

"Cujo, we're going to ride on your back. Ad you can see, we aren't are normal size. Can you take us up to the Ops Center?" Danny asked. Cujo barked happily in response, and Danny took that as a 'yes'. Cujo put his nose down, and he allowed each Fenton to climb onto his back. Maddie stopped again once she was on the top of Cujo.

"I still wanna know what that blue wisp was..." She said. Jack also looked at him curiously, and Danny took in a breath.

"I...Uh..." He was stopped by another blue wisp escaping his mouth, his parents noticing that one, too.

"Okay, what's going on, Danny?" His mom demanded. Danny was about to say something, before a familiar voice to Danny echoed in their house.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!

**I don't own DP! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I DEMAND YOUR KNOWLEDGE!" The Box Ghost cried, waving his hands in the air stupidly. Cujo began growling at the Box Ghost, showing it's teeth. Danny and Jazz gave the Box Ghost a look that meant 'try us'. Maddie and Jack were freaking out, though.

"FREEZE, SPOOK!" Both shouted, despite not knowing what to do without a weapon. The Box Ghost cackled.

"Haha! So you DO fear me! Well, I, The Box Ghost, will go on with my request! WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD THE LUNCH LADY THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON HER?" The Box Ghost yelled. Then they all stopped, and Cujo looked confused. Danny coughed to get the Box Ghost's attention.

"I did. Admit it, Boxy. You woulda never told her. Besides, she was intent on destroying us, so I needed to give her a distraction." Danny said. His parents gave him startled looks for telling the Box Ghost, but Boxy didn't attack. He just floated up and down stupidly.

"...Alright, I will admit. Well, I will be back later to torture you all after my date with the Lunch Lady! Beware!" He shouted, and disappeared. Danny's parents blinked, before Maddie looked deep in thought.

"Wait up a minute...That wisp came out of your mouth when Cujo appeared. It came again when that Box Ghost came. Is it...A ghost sense?" Maddie asked, coming over and examining Danny. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahh...No?" He lied. Jack frowned.

"Jack Fenton can tell when someone is lying! And you, my son, are lying! You CAN sense ghosts!" He said, coming over next to Maddie. Danny gulped nervously.

"I-I...Uh...Crud. Alright, yeah, it is. It came with being shocked by the Fenton portal. Nothing else happened, but whenever a ghost is nearby, that blue wisp comes out." He said. His parents gaped at him, and then Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Aww, son! You shoulda told us!" Jack said, squeezing him.

"Need...Air...!" Danny squeaked out. Jack let him go, only to be hugged by Maddie.

"Well, son! For whatever reason you didn't want to tell us, we accept you. By the way, if you want to be a ghost hunter, that would be PERFECT for that career. Think about it!" Maddie said, letting him go. Jazz was behind, releasing a breath of relief they didn't find out. Danny looked down and saw Cujo waiting for a directive.

"Cujo, up the stairs." Danny said, pointing to the top of the staircase. Cujo barked happily in reply, and, with Danny's family hanging on tight to Cujo's collar, moved up the stairs. At the top, Danny looked around.

"Alright, to my room." He said. His parents and sister gave him a quizzical look. Danny smiled.

"We can climb up to the Ops center from my window." He said. They then nodded, and Cujo walked up slower to Danny's room, but right before they could enter the room, the door, thankfully, left slightly ajar, Danny's ghost sense went off, the cold, blue mist coming from his mouth. His parents blinked at it, still a little surprised, before some screeching sounds interrupted their thoughts.

It became louder and more pronounced as it- whatever it was- approached. Danny and his family jumped off Cujo, and dug their way into the carpet to hide as best as they could from the eyes of whatever was coming.

They heard some more screeches, and finally, out of the floor, out popped two ecto-pusses. They screeched and stopped upon seeing Cujo. Cujo growled, turning into a large dog, to Maddie and Jack's shock, as he jumped up and bit down on both of the ecto pusses. He shook them like toys, before throwing them to the ground, and growling more.

Both ecto pusses disappeared on site. Cujo calmed down, turned back into a puppy, and began to sniff out the family. Cujo came across Danny, and panted happily, giving him a large, slobbery kiss. Danny muttered 'echh' as he shook it off, his family laughing at him. Sighing, Danny pat Cujo a little, and climbed back on his back, Danny's family following him.

"Alright, Cujo. Into my room." Danny said, pointing into his room. Cujo ran in, happily examining Danny's room. Danny jumped down, and he pointed to a basketball in the corner of his room. Cujo barked happily, and, with Maddie, Jack, and Jazz falling off, he ran to go play with the ball, wagging his tail happily.

Danny looked around for a way to get up, and spotted a blanket hanging off of the bed lazily. Danny grinned and ran forth to it, placing fingers and shoes between bits of fabric carefully, crawling up. He didn't check if his family caught on, and were following, but by the time he got to the top, his family was climbing up the blanket, with Jack having some difficulty up. Danny reached down to offer his dad a hand, along with Maddie, pulling him over. Walking up to the head of the bed, they saw Danny's pillows weren't propped up, flat on the bed.

"Great, just great. What now?" Danny asked aloud.

**I don't own DP! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The group was thinking for a minute, before Maddie snapped her fingers.

"I know!" She said. Everyone's eyes went up to her. She turned to where Cujo was still drooling all over Danny's basketball, and whistled. Cujo looked up, and jumped up on the bed, panting and wagging his tail happily. Maddie pointed to the pillow.

"Cujo, under!" She said. Cujo didn't know quite what to do, so he sat down, cocking a head at them. Maddie growled in annoyance, but Danny had an idea.

"Cujo, watch me!" Danny said. He ran under the pillow, in a manner where he was laying under it. Getting out from under it, Cujo ran under it, his body propping up the pillow so it hit the edge of the window sill. Cujo looked rather comfy, and Danny gave a quick 'good boy' before he and his family began to crawl up the blue pillow, griping onto winkles in the pillow to climb, and brought themselves up to the windowsill. Jack panted and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Phew. What a workout..." He muttered. His family lightly laughed, and they saw the window was shut. Danny didn't say anything, but went over and began to push on it, his feet sliding back as he tried to push the window back. His dad finally came over and helped, and they pushed the window wide enough open to go out. Jumping across the little gap filled with dust and dead bugs from the window being closed and opened in the past, they all went across, jumping out, and they all stopped at the view.

The air blew lightly against them as they stopped and looked out. Maddie smiled.

"We're almost there. Keep going." She said, pressing forward. They turned, and, noting the string from the shade upstairs was at Danny's windowsill, Maddie carefully climbed onto it, and began to climb. Her family followed suit, and, with Jack having some difficulty, he slid down. He snarled at the string, and sighed at seeing his whole family had gotten up. Maddie looked between the line and Jack, and had an idea.

"Jack, grab onto the line. We'll try to pull you up." She said. Jack nodded and grabbed on tight to the string, and, with all their power, Maddie, Jazz, and Danny all gripped onto the string, and pulled, moving bit by bit of string back as they sweat and grit their teeth as they pulled up Jack. Soon enough, Jack could grab onto the edge and over, firmly planting his feet onto the windowsill.

Sitting down, all took a breather, before they all heard some hissing. Turning their heads, they saw an ant their size with large pincers approaching, growling. It began to approach Jazz, who squealed and moved out of the way fearfully, as it approached, but Jack intervened. He punched the ant solidly, knocking it over the edge of the windowsill. It fell, squealing and screeching a little, and Jack smiled proudly.

"Well, that's the end of-" He was stopped by Danny's ghost sense. He frowned.

"Okay, maybe it's not the end of that..." He said, turning and backing up as they saw a glowing green ant float up, hissing at them. It began to charge at them, before Danny shoved them out of the way, dodging the ant by jumping down. Closing his eyes, he rolled over, and opened them, expecting to see a large floating ant above him still. But he didn't see a thing.

Frantically moving his head back and forth to see where the ghost went, he froze at seeing it was approaching Danny's family, bits of ectoplasmic saliva dripping from it's mouth. Danny gasped, and he did something rash out of panic.

"I'm goin' ghost!" He shouted, as the two glowing blue lines formed and began to separate before his family...

**You're all gonna kill me for this cliffie, aren't you? XD I'm sorry. Please review! I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. BUT IN CASE THE ONE-IN-A-SEVEN-BILLION CHANCE A VIACOM EXEC IS READING THIS, PLEASE BRING DANNY PHANTOM BACK!**


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow to a near stop as Maddie and Jack watched, gaping as the blue line formed and began to separate on Danny, one half going up, the other down. He was covered in white-and-black cloth in the form of a jumpsuit. His skin was slightly tanned as the rings went by, and he closed his eyes as the blue ring went over, turning his pitch black hair snow white and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer their clear, sky blue. They were a glowing emerald green.

Before them was no longer Danny Fenton, clumsy, usual freshman boy.

Before them was now Danny Phantom, hero and superpowered teen defender of Amity Park.

The ant turned and forgot about it's prey momentarily as it clicked it's pinchers and began to fly up at Danny. Danny dodged a near-bite from it, and landed an upper cut to the head. The ant screeched, hissing and it missed again as it tried to bite, Danny dodging.

During the whole thing, Maddie and Jack stared mutely. Finally, as if it had taken forever, Maddie managed to choke something out.

"D-D-Danny...I-Is...Is..." She tried to find the words.

"Yeah, mom. Danny is Danny Phantom." Jazz said calmly, hiding concern. Jack and Maddie froze again.

"Y-you m-mean...You k-knew?" Jack stuttered out. Jazz slowly nodded.

"O-our s-son...Had...G-g-ghost p-powers a-all this time and d-didn't tell us?" Maddie stuttered. Jazz nodded slowly again.

"Why-why didn't he-he_ tell_ us?" Jack asked, a little bewildered from all this new business. Jazz sighed.

"If you don't remember, you are ghost hunters. He is half ghost. You talk consistently of hunting ghosts. Add it all together." Jazz said, rolling her eyes. Danny's parents were silent for a minute, looking down in shame of themselves, before they were interrupted by Danny kicking the head off of the ghost ant. The green head went flying, and the ant frantically searched, not being able to see a thing. He didn't see where he was going, and as he approached the edge of the sill, Danny tripped him with one white-booted foot. The ant fell down, and out of sight. Sighing and clapping his hands together as if to remove dust, he froze at realizing what he did. And who he did it in front of.

"Danny Fenton, you ARE the stupidest person in the world." He muttered to himself. Why'd he do that? Panic. All panic's fault. The stupid, stupid feeling...

Sighing, realizing there was no way around it, he turned around to face his parents, who stared at him. Nervously rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, he tried to say something.

He didn't know what- or even how. As if his throat was so parched on water he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare back.

"I-I..." He tried to say something. His parents stood up, wobbly and slow, and walked up to their boy. Danny wasn't sure what to do- to flee or to stay where he was.

His parents shared a look, before grabbing him together and hugging him tight. Danny struggled to keep air in his lungs as he was being squeezed, but he smiled a little at his parents' love.

Finally putting him down, done squeezing the life out of him, Jack placed both on his hands on his son's shoulders and knelt down.

"We're proud beyond words, son. While you may have acted out of panic, it matters not. What matters is, we know, accept, and love you." Jack said, pulling him into another hug. Danny returned it, and then fell back as Maddie had her turn personally squeezing the life out of Danny. She hugged him tight, then planting kisses on his cheek. She grinned at him.

"Oh...Danny...My baby boy! All what Jack said is what I would say, so I can settle on squishing you." She said, giving one more tight hug before pulling back. Jazz grinned and came over.

"Well, mind phasing us into the Ops Center?" Jazz said. Danny nodded.

"Alright, well, this is mom and dad's first time, so let me give them some instructions. Hold on without letting go." He said. His family obliged, grabbing onto one of his arms. Danny turned himself intangible, spreading it to his parents and sister. Jack and Maddie gave a surprised cry as they became intangible. Danny gave them a look.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked. Both nodded.

"Yeah, son. Just feels kinda tingly, and caught us by surprise." Jack said, marveling at the strange sensation. Danny smiled.

"Well, hold on!" He said. Danny floated up, and phased through the window, and landed on the table of the room, next to the crammer. Turning tangible, they all smiled at the crammer. Beginning to approach, though, Danny's ghost sense went off, and they heard a deep, mechanical voice come from behind them from seemingly nowhere.

"Hello, ghost child."

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Ghost Child." The deep, eerie, mechanical voice said. The four slowly turned around to see Skulker standing over the table, smiling cruelly. "I see you've shown yourself to your parents. No matter. I was going to take their pelts anyhow..." He said. All of them looked disgusted.

"Eww..." Jazz muttered, scrunching her nose up in disgust. Danny's parents looked grossed out, and Danny just frowned and floated up. Turning to his family, he shouted,

"Go unshrink yourselves while I deal with this nuisance!" Danny shouted. The trio nodded and ran toward the crammer, and Skulker laughed at Danny.

"You? When this size? Hopeless. Try me, ghost child." Skulker mocked. Danny frowned and released an ecto blast against him. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried an ice attack. No dice. Skulker laughed.

"Child, there's nothing you can do." He said. Danny closed his eyes in concentration, then opened them, taking a deep breath. and releasing in a miniature ghostly wail. Even when it was small, Skulker was thrown back. Danny kept it up for as long as he could go.

Back with the crammer, Jack was inside the crammer, and waited for Maddie and Jazz to flip the switch. Maddie and Jazz struggled as they pushed the knob, but eventually pushing it to 'uncram'. The light blasted out, and Jack fell out, now normal size again. He spotted his son doing the wail, and snarled at the ghost thrown back against the cracking wall due to it. Quickly turning, and picking up the crammer, he unshrunk Maddie and Jazz together, who became normal size once more.

Danny couldn't keep up the ghostly wail any longer, as he stopped and turned human, dropping to the ground. Skulker laughed and walked up, his green eyes never leaving the tiny half-ghost boy who struggled to get up, and Skulker lifted a boot to squish Danny like a bug, as Danny winced and prepared himself...

Before a bright blue light came from behind Skulker and began to suck him back. Skulker turned and saw three EXTREMELY mad Fentons suck him in, Skulker screaming 'noo' as he was sucked it, and Maddie capped it, and smiled. Jack was holding the crammer, and pointed it at Danny, and pushed 'uncram' once more. The blast came out, and turned Danny back to normal, as Danny sighed and smiled thankfully, and his parents helped him up. Supporting him along with Jazz behind just in case, they supported him step-by-step to his room, where they shooed Cujo from under the pillow and laid Danny down, who fell asleep on the spot.

The trio looked down at sleepy Cujo, who just woke up, and shared a look. What now?

* * *

Danny later slowly woke up, blinking his eyes open. He yawned and stretched up, and looked at his desk next to the bed. He saw a glass of water, which he picked up and drank down immediately, and set it down with a 'clink' of the glass hitting the desk. He stood up, and walked out of his room, tired and hunched over, but he smiled at seeing his parents, Jazz, and Cujo downstairs. Upon getting to ground level, he was pounced on by Cujo, who proceeded to lick his face. He laughed as he sat up, Cujo sitting down on his lap happily. Maddie smiled at her son.

"We decided to keep Cujo- he helped us out so much, we thought he might like a home." Maddie said, getting up and coming back to pet Cujo's back, who wagged his tail happily in response. Danny grinned.

"Really?" He shouted excitedly. Jack and Jazz smiled.

"Yes, really." Jack said. Danny looked overjoyed.

"YES! I got a pupppyyy!" He shouted. His family laughed happily. Jack grinned broadly.

"So, son, mind telling us some of your adventures?" Jack asked curiously. Danny smiled, and began to recollect his adventures...

**I don't own DP! Butch Hartman does. Please review!**


End file.
